spolecnostfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kapitola 81: Amber Temple
=Kapitola 81: Amber Temple= Hrdinové bojují na dně trezoru proti neviditelným poltergeistum. Adrian znovu použije své světlo. Poltergeisti jsou nahnáni do rohů místnosti kterou nemůžou opustit ale neumírají. Poezie poleje jednoho z nich džbánem vína a označí ho. Esmeralda útočí kolem sebe a zamotá se do vlastního pláště. Hrdinové cítí že se s nimi Poltergeisti snaží hnout, ale nedaří se jim to. Kazimír s Razanem mezitím obstřelují duchy zvrchu. Po několika vteřinách boje je konec ačkoliv bylo složité neviditelné duše mrtvých dobrodruhů zabít. Skupina prochází skrze spodní patro Chrámu. Razan si prohlíží sochu kterou ještě neviděl. Poezie do ní vstoupí také a prohlíží velkou hlavu. Adrian nahlédne do pravého křídla Chrámu a vidí Tři Čarodějnice jak se snaží vypáčit Jantarové dveře jednoho vaultu. Jedna z nich stojí před ním a vyvolává hesla jako “Rathnar!” “Melon!” “Kredenc!” Adrian se vrátí a informuje skupinu. Razan mezitím na druhé straně zkoumá malé sochy familiárů. Jednu z nich schodí na zem. Otevřený vault na druhém konci místnosti nakonec přitáhne pozornost Hrdinů. Uvnitř je čtveřice Nothiců. Skupina zvyklá na nebezpečí je začne okamžitě zabíjet navzdory tomu že se nebrání a pouze smutně naříkají. Esmeralda jim odmítá ubližovat a Poezie je neslyší protože odmítl povolit vstup do své hlavy takovým bytostem. Icewing jednoho zadrží pomocí hold person a hrdinové vyvraždí ostatní. Nothici jsou bývalí čarodějové kteří byli korumpováni touhou po znalostech a změněni na bytosti které se musí živit tajemstvím. Několik z nich se svým pohledem probíralo skrze hlavy hrdinů. Nakonec je poslední Nothic ponechán živý a Icewing se z něj snaží zjistit kam zmizela poslední vestige. Ve vaultu ze kterého vyšli stojí dva Jantarové Sarkofágy. Jsou to tři metry velké hrubě opracované kusy jantaru v nichž lze vidět temný stín uvězněný ve středu. Některé stíny vypadají jako černé koule temnoty jiné jako krátké černé stíny. Icewing vejde dovnitř a podle dveří kterými identifikuje otevřený vault sáhne na jeden ze Sarkofágů. Dotek ho přenese na stejné místo které viděl ve svém snu. Nad jeho hlavou prolétá bílá kometa. Jeho myslí se nese hlas. “Delban, the Star of Ice and Hate” Delban’s Gift is the power to unleash deadly cold.” Icewing změněný staffkou nepřemýšlí ani vteřinu. Uvědomuje si že když je připojený na Sarkofagus může vyslat pouze slouhlas a nesouhlas. Ihned po nabídce dychtivě přijímá Dar. Poezie který prochází kolem něj vidí jak se mu nafoukne krk, jeho šupiny získají světlejší barvu a jeho krk se prodlouží jak se naplní váčky ledového vichru. Poezie se mezitím dotýká druhého Sarkofágu. “Tarakamedes, the Grave Wyrm Tarakamedes’s gift is the power of flight.” Poezie vyšle signál k “Ne”, probere se zpět ve Vaultu a vidí Icewingovu transformaci. Rovnou ho svou jedinou rukou vezme a hodí ho na druhý Sarkofág. “Todle budeš chtít taky..” Hrdinové přihlížejí jak Icewingovy začnou praskat ruce, rozdělí se do dvou vlastních kostí, černých a odporných. Přemístí se na jeho záda kde pomalu začnou obalovat bílou šupinatou kůží skrze kterou stále prosvítají. Icewing lehce zmohutní, protáhne se mu ocas a jeho tělo získa víc dračí tvar. Odpojí se od Sarkofágu a protáhne svá nová křídla do uctihodného rozpětí několika metrů. Zbytek skupiny přihlíží jako u vytržení. Icewing znovu vyslýchá Nothica kde je zbylá Vestige. Hrdinové odcházejí z vyraženého vaultu a rozhodnou se jít zbavit čarodějnic. Připraví se a vyrazí za roh. Razan háže ledový nůž. Ten se zabodne do prostřední čarodějnice a vybuchne s mnohem větší silou než kdokoliv čekal. Stovky ledových úlomků se zabodají do těl čarodějnic které se v tu vteřinu roztříští z ledových soch na kusy tajícího ledu. Hrdinové se zastaví ve svém běhu proti čarodějnicím. Icewing uznale kývá na Razana. Ve spodním patře kromě velkých Amberových dveří které nejdou otevřít zůstavají pokoje. Skupina postupně prochází jeden po druhém. V jedné z místnosti Adrian zabíjí dalšího Poltergeista a nachází spell scroll of Wall of fire. Další místnost je prázdná až na rozbitý nábytek a prach. V další místnosti sedí po zdech glyphy wardingu a skupina se jí vyhne. V poslední stojí Shield Guardian, velké pavučiny se táhnou z jeho těla do pokoje. Shield Guardian Razan který se plíží kolem něj prohledá zbytek místnosti, ale kromě toho že je Golem vypnutý nic nezjistí ani nenajde. Skupina vyrazí doprozkoumat zbytek horního patra. Vystoupají po černých mramorových schodech a vstoupí do východní části Chrámu. Uvítá je prázdná místnost s velkou dírou na svém konci. Razan ji jde rovnou prozkoumat, ostatní se vydávají směrem na jih. Ozve se ohlušivý výbuch. Do Razanova obličeje z díry vylétl Fireball který ho odhodil několik desítek stop. Z díry vylétá hořící lebka a Razan umírá na zemi. Kazimír pálí Magic Missiles a Adrian vyráží stabilizovat Razana. Z vykopaného místa v podlaze vyletí další lebka a pošle svůj fireball proti Icewingovi s Kazimírem. Icewing při pohledu na ohnivé kouzlo letící proti němu omdlí. Poezie a Esmeralda vybíhají kupředu a po třetím fireballu od třetí udělají s nemrtvými rychlý konec. Esmeralda poté polévá lebky svou svěcenou vodou a ty se rozpouštějí do podlahy. Adrian ressuje Razana, Icewing se probouzí a nachází tajnou chodbu. V místnosti za zdí je několik stovek děr které fungovaly jako skrýš pro svitky. Veškeré papíry neodolaly náporu času a v dírách čekají pouze zbytky a cucky. Poezie s Icewingem se mezitím spustili skrze vykopanou díru, jde ve skutečnosti o způsob jak se kdosi dostal do vaultu do kterého se dobývaly čarodějky. V této hrobce na Draka a Barbara čekají tři sarkofágy. První kterého se Poezie ho přenese na místo kde je země tvořena měděnými dráty kam oko dohlédne. Pod dráty se snaží zvednout humanoid. Je vidět jeho utrpení zatímco se snaží narovnat navzdory obrovské váze drátů přes jeho záda. Najednou skrze dráty projede elektrický výboj který osvítí celý “svět”. Tlumený řev muže se ozvývá zpod drátů. “Zrin-Hala, the Howling Storm He offers the power to create lightning.” Icewing se mezitím připojil na západní vestige v jantaru. Skrze bojiště plné nemocných a umírajících prochází dámá v černém. Utrpení a pach smrti se drží ve vzduchu. “Fekre, Queen of Poxes Fekre’s Gift is the power of spreading disease. Icewing odmítá zatímco Poezie sahá na poslední Sarkofág v místnosti. Stojí na okraji obrovského víru duší. Vidí do všech směrů jak obrovský vír pojídá duše. “Sykane, Soul Hungerer. Sykane’s gift is the power to raise the recently deceased.” Poezie odmítá a společně s Icewingem opouštějí hrobku. Razan v další místnosti nachází ještě jednu tajnou místnost která vede do místnosti s Arrow slity. Na podlaze leží kostlivec v mágovské róbě, v ruce třímá wandku. Razan ji na místě identifikuje jako Wand of Secrets. Skupina pokračuje dál po východní chodbě, popraskaná podlaha z jantaru působí jako by po ní chodilo něco obrovského. Těžké kroky duní z druhé strany chodby a skupina je nucena se rozdělit. Poezie, Kazimír a Adrian skončí v obrovské přednáškové síni ve které se někdo schovává za katedrou a Esmeralda, Razan a Icewing zůstavají v místnosti s proniknutým Vaultem. Razanovi se nepodaří schovat a dostane pohled na oborovského Golema který mu pohled vrací. Pět metrů vysoký golem se rozebíhá skrze chodbu která praská proti hrdinům. Icewing okamžitě mrazí zem a Esmeralda posílá Lightning bolt. Kazimír s Adrianem mezitím vyslýchají muže schovaného ve velké místnosti. Bojí se věci která chodí za dveřmi a odmítá vystoupit ze svého úkrytu. Kazimír se chvilku chystá schovat také, ale Adrian ho vezme s sebou. Kazimír kývne a vyrazí, ale cestou na sebe používá Greater invisibility. Poezie který poslouchá za dveřmi konečně zaslechne dupání golema. Otevře dveře a vběhne obrovské mase jantaru do cesty. Golem je zraněný, ale i tak velmi silný. Skupina má co dělat než velkého golema udolá. Poezie který dostává velkou většinu všech zásahů se pomalu mění do vlkodlaka. Mezitím se v místnosti vzadu odlepil od stěn jantar který začíná zpomalovat hrdiny střílející na dálku. Rozezněl ho Amber Golem s Šakalí hlavou svým hlasem. Poezie se mezitím změnil téměř úplně do vlkodlaka. Golem před ním konečně padá k zemi a rozpadá se na kusy. Adrian s Kazimírem v děsu sledují Obrovského Vlka který se snaží uklidnit. Adrian se k němu opatrně přiblíží a dotýká se ho s modlidbou. Razan se vrací z místnosti vzadu a hraje ukolébavku. Všichni s děsem v očích sledují obrovského vlka, který se pomalu začíná měnit nazpět. Hrdinové si oddechnou a vrátí se do přednáškové místnosti. Zde zpoza oltáře vykukuje mladý čaroděj s ohořelými vlasy. Vilnius Muž se představí a s děsem sleduje hůl v Icewingových očích. Po pár výhružkách začne vysvětlovat že se svým mocichtivým mistrem jménem Jakarion přišli do Amber templu nějakou dobu zpět. Ohnivé lebky zabily jeho pána a on se skryl zde. Později nalezený kýbl hovínek a krysí kosti tuto historku potvrzují. Špatná lež ukáže že muž lže o tom že v chrámu nic nenašel. Icewing mu bodne holí do hrudníku aby ho vyděsil a ledová hůl o něco cinkne. Muž si z krku sundá Amulet ve tvaru obráceného “V” a vyráží pryč. Poezie si mu stoupne do cesty. Muž naznačí že bych chtěl pokračovat a Poezie s děsem v očích uhýbá a pouští. Zbytek skupiny to sleduje jako u vytržení. Okolo Adrinovy hlavy něco proletí. Muž slíbí že z chrámu zmizí a odchází pryč. Skupina se rozhodne si v místnosti odpočinout. Adrian si už před odpočinkem tipoval že Amulet může být od golema ve spodní místnosti. Krátký odpočinek to potvrzuje. O chvilku později se otevřou dveře od Přednáškové síně a dovnitř nakoukne Liška. Hrdinové vyskočí na nohy, ale než stihnou zareagovat trefí je Fireball který málem zabije Razana. Blesk od Esmeraldy Démona zabíjí, zdá se že celou dobu hledal místo kde si odpočinout. Odpočatí a ohořelí hrdinové znovu vyrážejí na průzkum Chrámu. Schodiště na konci chodby je svede dolů do podzemí které je zasypaném prolomením zdí chrámu. Místnost plná ghastů na zdech vyráží za Poezii který vstoupil do dalšího Vaultu. Icewing plní celou zasypanout místnost deskami z ledu které Ghasty drtí na kusy. Skupina komentuje fakt že dřív neviděli Ghasty lézt po stěnách, plus mnoho z nich mělo podivné oko které nemrkalo. Jistě přijali nějaké temné dary. Icewing kterého chlad zranit nemůže projde skrze ledový vzduch do hrobky. Jížní sarkofág ukazuje satanickou osobu vedle královského trůnu. “Zantras, the Kingmaker His gift offers the power that comes from great presence, personality and his advice.” Adrian a ostatní procházejí skrze ledový vzduch který je zraňuje. Kazimír a Esmeralda zůstávají vzadu. Icewing, Adrian a Razan postupně přijímají Zantrasovy Dary. Poezie odmítl Zantrasův dar a sahá na další Sarkofág. Je mu představena dimenze tvořená zuby. Na trůně ze zubů obklopen psy sedí podivný humanoid. “Dahlver-Nar, He of the Many Teeth Dahlver-Nar’s gift is the power to live many lives.” Poezie odmítá s komentářem že potřebuje Strahda porazit v tomto životě. Icewing, kterému se vrátil lesk do šupin se dotýká východního Sarkofágu a ve své mysli se ocitá v jeskyni s obrovskou pavučinou. Nad ním se snáší obrovský pavouk. “Drizlash, the Nine-Eyed Spider. Drizlash’s gift is the power to walk on walls and ceilings.” Poezie a Icewing se prohodí zatím co Adrian přijímá Zantrasův dar. Poezie získává schopnost chodit po zdech a na pahýlu jeho pravé ruky se objevuje ohavné oko pod kloakou které nemrká. Esmeralda si vyděšeně prohlíží hrdiny. Karty jí poradily dary si nebrat. Skupina vyráží zpět do hlavní místnosti Chrámu. Adrian se snaží připoutat Amulet ke Guardianovi a bounduje bytost na sebe. Zbytek skupiny prochází skrze chrám a hledají tajné chodby. Odhalí další místnost svitků, ale jinak štěstí nemají. Nakonec se rozhodnou dostat skrze jedny z Jantarových dveří. Dispell Magic je zbaví Arcane Locku a Poezie společnými silami s Guardianem který poslouchá na slovo rozevřou velké dveře. Uvnitř je pozoruhodný poklad uprostřed kterého stojí další Amber Golem, tentokrát nepoškozený. Amber Golem Bitva s Golemem je velice zdlouhavá. Golem má sílu, výdrž a běžné zbraně ho nemají jak zranit. Razan a Kazimír druhou polovinu nemají co dělat. Nakonec skupina obrovskou horu Jantaru udolá a vrhne se na poklad. Každý si stoupne k velké hromadě a pomalu se prohrabává pokladem. Velké Jantarové dveře za nimi se zavírají. Obsah pokladu: * 17,500 cp * 30x 50gp gemstones * Tři zrezlé plátové zbroje * Devět zrezlých štítů * Sarkofág pro malé dítě z černého dřeva vyložený zlatem. * 12,000 sp * Pět zrezlých kroužkových brnění a šest zrezlých breastplatů. * Postříbřený Rapier s jílcem z růžového skla. * Čtyři zrezlé Greatswordy * Chariot vykládaný zlatem * 6,600 ep s profilem Strahda na každé minci * Sedmdesát pět prázdných lahví * Truhla plná krásných obleků a šatů. * 500 gp ve schnilé truhle * Osm namalovaných keramických soch svatých (50 liber každá) * Hromada železných ingotů (važící 2500 liber) * Třicet svatých symbolů od bohů z různých světů. * Sada dvanácti bronzových pohárů se stříbrných filigree * Pozlacená Lebka s rudými garnáty v očních ďůlkách * Pět válečných kladiv a šest war picků * 9,000 sp * Šest nemagických křištálových koulí * Bronzová koruna malými draky s diamanty místo očí místo špiček po stranách. * Dřevěný poník v životní velikosti * Šest mramorových váz (každá sto liber) * 7,000 dřevěných minců natřených na zlato * 15,000 cp v patnácti kovových hrncích * Obsidianový scepter se zlatým filigree * Jedenáct zrezlých helem. * Patnáct hubených kožených knih. Všechny jsou podepsané kopie knihy Snow Dwarf and the Seven Wights, od Nitche Rackmaye. Razan roztahuje Portable hole a plní jí pokladem. Hrdinové se oblékají do krásného oblečení, Icewing si bere korunu, Esmeralda kouli a Poezie Obsidianový Scepter. Kazimír prochází skrze prasklinu v severní zdi a mizí v další místnosti. Když parta rozdělí a sebere poklad pokračují za ním. Vstoupí do rozsáhlé hrobky které dominuje velké zlaté mramorové schodiště v severní zdi. Po místnosti leží šest schnilých beden. Jantarem pokryté zdi jsou tvarovány aby vypadaly jako chapadla která se obtahují kolem mramorových reliéfů králů, královen, faraonů a sultánů. Výklenky s Amber Sarcophagi jsou v jížním, západním a východním rohu ze kterého právě sundal ruce Kazimír. Kazimír byl darem změněn. Vypadá jako nemrtvý. Zvedne ruce, promne je a nahlas vykřikne radostí. V tu chvíli bedny explodují a vypustí ze sebe Vampire Spawny jako truhly několik týdnů zpět v Coffin makers shopu. Hrdinové se dávají na útěk skrze praskliny ve zdi, ale Spawni odříznou Icewinga. Kazimir na sebe používá Greater Invisibility a mizí skrze praskliny. Hrdinové bojují v chokepointu malé průrvy. Při boji je Icewing několikrát kousnut a vampýři vysají velkou většinu jeho krve. Nakonec ale vampýři padají a skupina se kácí k zemi smrti unavena. Poezie s sebou flákne o zem a říká že dál už nejde, už byl proti posledním dvěma místnostem. V ten moment hrdinové zaslechnou jak něco pomalu sestupuje po mramorových schodech. Strhne se panika ale velké těžké dveře z jantaru se hrdinům otevřít nepodaří. “Znám Vás?” ozve se hrdelní hrobový hlas za nimi. Lich Skupina začne panikařit, ale je jim jasné že v aktuálním stavu nejsou schopni bojovat. Lich, zdá se, ztratil pamět a pozve hrdiny do svého obydlí nahoře po schodech. Otázka na Lichovo jméno způsobila že se Lich snaží zjistit co všechno zapoměl. Je v chrámu už neskutečně dlouho. Kazimír má na Liche spoustu otázek, ale ten si nic nepamatuje. Adrian Kazimíra okřikne a ten mu odpoví jednoduchou otázkou. “Proč na něj prostě nepoužiješ ten svitek?” /Tomáš si podruhé nevšimne Suggestion Adrian kouzlu odolá. Lich to ale postřehl. “O čem to mluvíte?” “Ó Velký mágu, tento muž má způsob jak Vám vrátit Vaši paměť.” Adrian se na Kazimíra otočí a útočí. Ten začíná útíkat. Souboj vzbudí Poezii který odchází dolů. Esmeralda se snaží přesvědčit Liche aby si nechal vyložit karty, ten prý tomu nevěří. Icewing a Razan se snaží Liche zabavit tím že mu vrátí paměť jinak. Naleznou tajnou chodbu a popisují co vidí jestli si nezvpomene. Vstoupí do Lichovy komnaty kde najdou jeho Spellbook. Lich je ale fascinovaný Svitkem. A útočí na Adriana. Adrian stuhne a Lich prochází obrovskou knihovnou a hledá knihu Dominate Monster. Kazimír se mezitím schovává dole. Iron Poetry se dotkne Amber Sarcophagu v jížním výklenku. V jeho mysli se přenese do bažin, všude kolem něj se plazí obrovské ohavné pijavice. “Vampyr Offers the Dark gift of Immortality of Undeath” “Kde seš?! “ Ptá se křikem ve snu Poezie. “Příjdu tě zabít po Strahdovi..” Poezie si uvědomí že se jedná o kolektivní vědomí pijavic bažiny, jsou jich tisíce. Nahoře se Adrian mezitím probral. Lich se k němu pomalu blíží. V tu chvíli se za nimi z místnosti za zdí ozve tlumený výbuch který oklepe celým Amber Templem.